The Tree is the End Line
by Sahastories.ll
Summary: 'Run, run faster, you're getting there.' This story is not exactly HG but the story is similar. In this story the characters are the same, but for e.g Gale is Katness's brother! This story has very short chapters so it will never take your time. If you start on the first chapter you will for SURE go to the next one! SO START NOW !
1. Chapter 1

''Run, run faster, you're getting there.'' Then from a loud cheering voice everyone went plain quiet. ''Ok, who's next?''

Click, dlink, click, dlink, click. Knock, Knock, Knock.

''Who is it?''

''It's me!'' said the voice which I thought I knew, dlink. With a fear of knowing who was behind the door or not, fearsomely I walked to the door to open it. ''Is this the right thing? Is it?'', saying in my head. I didn't ask, because I knew who the voice was, but it was impossible for that special person to be there at that moment. At the same time saying to myself, ''You dumb ass, I should've bought that peephole." I walked back to my seat, sitting down half way, but refusing it. ''But who else can it be besides that one person, which is IMPOSIBLE.''

I started walking again. ''Just do it!'' Unexpectedly thinking of the Nike shirt I have in my closet. ''Arghhh, stupid.'' I said to myself shaking my head. Suddenly I closed both my fists and angrily walked to the door. Once more, knock, knock, knock. Standing only half a pinky away from the long pitch black door which you could see a man's shadow throw the closed blinds on the mini window. I flipped my titan coloured hair and fixed my black and white skirt and suit. I opened the door closing my eyes waiting for that PERSON to be behind the door. A light stroke my eyes and I opened my amber coloured eyes. And yes. I was right.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood with my mouth dropped to the floor. Gale! I squeezed him soo much that his eyeballs popped out of him. He smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. I'm not sure if he was just tired or it was something else. He hugged me back and I just stood there looking at him.  
"May I come in?"  
"Oh, yes of course, I'm totally lost."  
"May I ask where?"  
"Nope." I said politely  
"Where do I put my things?"  
"Oh, don't worry just leave them there."  
He sat down on the soft couch and I went to pour some...  
"Do you want..."  
I suddenly saw that he had both his hands on his forehead and was deeply thinking. "Are you ok Gale?"  
"Oh, yes"  
"Were you thinking about something?"  
"Oh no."  
"Ya right" I sad in my head  
"Would you like coffee or tea?"  
"Can we go outside?  
"Yes, of course, but where?" I said while being a shock mode.  
"Anywhere but outside"  
I sat down beside him and rubbed his back. "Come on let's go brothe"  
Walking in the dark street which was lit up with stars, we just kept walking and walking and walking, so we could get somewhere at the end. YES, that was our decision.  
"So tell me bro, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, well if this was just my problem I would've been alright." And that was when my face turned red and I swallowed my saliva.  
"What is it?"  
"Well..."  
"Will you just free me and say what it is!"  
Then he bursted into tears. I never expected that because I never ever have seen him cry ones in my entire life besides ONES when he was young and that was when I pinched his face! What don't judge me, if you were me and I were you, um I mean if you were me you would do the same thing. Gosh.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up, get up, get up, get up."

"what do you want!" I said kind of shocking Gale.

"wooo, I'm just trying to wake you up and you freak out."

"Well I wouldn't be if someone wasn't poking me a 1000 freakin' times saying get up, get up, get up!"

"K,k,k, you asked me to wake you up!

"What time is it?" Pulling my blanket on my head. "10"

"What the HECK?" I said pulling the blanket back down and jumping up.

"See, you freaked out AGAIN."

"You know I'm supposed to be at work at 10:10 right?"

"Oh." Gale said in a evil, smiling, disappointed face. I slammed the white soft blanket against his face and wore my black and white suit and skirt.

I shoved the buttered toast in my mouth and... "Wait a second, where are you going missy?"

"To work, DUMMY!" I said with my mouth filled with toast.

"Yes I know that, you've got you're suit and skirt, sh** and skirt, sh** and skirt." Gale said from his obsession with J.T (Justin Timberlake).

"Oh come on , what's wrong Now?" I said with my mouth full of toast again.

"Backwards."

"What?"

"You've got it backwards."

"Oh, damn you!"

"Why damn me! Damn someone else!" Gale said while i gave him THE STARE.

"Aww, you look like a messy chipmunk." While he carelessly threw himself on the couch, catching the remote and turning on the TV. I just stared at him and slowly started chewing my toast and walked out of the door without saying bye and after 7 seconds I hear: "BYE!"

I drove to Starbucks from my warm and cozy home to get a coffee so the toast could at least go down my throat! When I got there I saw the ENORMOUS queue waiting for FOOD! I disappointingly looked at the queue and...

"Hey here you go, got you a coffee!"

"Oh, wow thank you !"

"You're welcome Miss. Katniss!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You know you didn't have to do this Mr. Peeta" Katniss said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry I wont do it again" Peeta said as he gave Katniss a kiss. "You know you're late right?"

"Well I wouldn't be shocked if you said you were late too, but now I am cause you're TELLING ME THAT IM LATEE!"

"Hey don't change the topic" Peeta said as he took out his car keys.

"Oh I brought my car soo its fine I can drive myself."

"NO WAY, you are coming with me and we will just pick up you're car after work!"

"Fine, you do this everyday and it annoys me, but for some reason I say yes."

"Let me guess why! Because you love me."

"Please stop making up random shit that you think I say" Katniss said in a mean way.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding dummy."

They both got into the car and started driving away to "work" and on the way there was at least 5 Mc Donalds and that got katniss wondering.

"Why is there soo many Mc Donalds around here?"

"Oh common Katniss this is America what do you expect, all you see is people eating hamburgers and soda at the same time or buying frozen food from Costco!"

"I guess you're right then." she said in a quiet voice. " I just feel bad for them".

"For who? Those fat asses that are eating all the time or the people who don't even have showers on the "other side" of the district?"

"Gale you're annoying me now. Is your knowledge mode on? If it is then TURN IT OFF."

"HAHA LMAO KK."

"Oh my god now your texting mode is ONNNN!"

"Fine then you just want me to shut up I guess."

"Yes, thank you" she said with a calming voice.

In a blink they were there at the court. Peeta is a lawyer and now is trying to train Katniss with speeches and take away her huge fear. As you now she has stage fright so ya...

"So now here we are!"

"Yay, I'm sooooo excited to see your speech." Katniss said in a sarcastic way again, since she was forced to go and always gets bored listening to the "boring" speech.

"Just wait and watch."


End file.
